


Once Upon a Dream

by Say_the_name



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_the_name/pseuds/Say_the_name
Summary: Seraphine Batiste doesn't believe in fairytales or happily ever afters. While girls her age were busy playing dress up as princesses she was learning how to flip guys three times her size. She's tough, a spitfire, and all around tomboy but after ticking off the wrong person, she finds herself being thrown head first into the very world she claims to hate. Now she'll do anything to return to her logic-filled life. The only problem, she suddenly has two high lords duelling for her hand and to make matters worse she looks almost exactly like the realm's missing noble.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not plagiarise or copy the exact same story line. I accept full criticism but do /NOT/ be hateful.

To be honest this is more a test than an actual story post., I do plan on posting Once Upon a Dream but at this moment I'm just playing around so the names will stick to being that of kpop idols.

\----

Yes, I use mature language, I'm sorry (not really) it's just how I write since my writing outside of fanfics is done for a much more mature audience.


End file.
